It All Started With A Smuppet
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Dave was just looking for food when he saw it. The unusually large smuppet. He tries to dispose of it, but Bro has other ideas. Stridercest, warnings inside.


Stridercest for Kevin!

Warnings: Incest, Daddy Kink, spanking, brief handjob, anal sex, begging, facial.

Dave rummaged through the pantry of his kitchen, looking for anything he could. As usually, he found nothing but shitty swords and empty bottles of apple juice. He turned, glaring as he saw a smuppet, one larger than the usual ones that inhabited the apartment. Dave hissed, pulling his sword out of his sylladex and moving to make a slash at it. Before he could, he was pushed to the ground, Bro pushing him down. Dave let out a gasp of breath, the fall having knocked out what had been in his lungs. Bro shook his head. "You don't fuck with the smuppets, Dave." Bro growled. Dave didn't let his shock get to him, his face still calm. "You put it there," He replied, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Bro just shook his head, "Wrong answer." With a quick move of the hands, Bro was kneeling with Dave bent over his knee. Another movement and Dave found himself half naked, Bro's hand slamming down onto his left ass cheek. He yelped in surprise, squirming as he tried to get away. His elder just kept the pace up, his hand ringing delicious sounds from Dave. He didn't stop until he felt Dave's cock, hard and dripping, against his thigh. He brought his hand down, harder this time, testing the waters. This had a much more profound reaction, Dave's hips jutting forward and a moan escaping his lips. The greatest part of the moan was the word it had morphed into: Daddy. Bro's lips quirked into a smirk, continuing to use the same amount of force as he spanked him. His own shaft had hardened at that sensual sound, and he was eager to make more escape his ectobiological son's lips.

Dave was panting and squirming, moans filling the air between each pant. His hips were twitching as he tried to decide whether to thrust forward to grind into his Daddy's thighs or to push his ass further in the air. A few more hits later then there was nothing, just silence. He was laid down against the kitchen floor. His eyes were revealed as Bro pulled off his aviators. Dave blinked, getting adjusted to the light. His eyes burned from the sudden exposure but he didn't have time to complain as Bro's gloved hand wrapped around his shaft. A tremor shook through his body as the elder's hand went up and down, the grip barely there and just enough to be teasing and frustrating. Dave whimpered, pushing his hips up into the hand. "D-Daddy, don't tease me!" He whined, lust filled eyes trained onto Bro's every move. He was gifted a smirk as Bro pulled down his pants. The bulge in the boxers was enough to make Dave swallow and lick his lips. He wanted it in more ways than one but there was a more pressing matter than sucking on it. He wanted it in him immediately. Bro pulled out a small bottle of lube, having anticipated this the entire time, just like always. Dave's eyes fell closed as the click of the cap was heard. Everything was dead silent as Bro covered his fingers in the lube. Dave spread his legs, knowing what was to come. Bro's thick index finger was soon at his entrance, rubbing a smooth circle onto the skin, spreading the lube on generously. Dave winced when the finger was pushed in to the first knuckle. Bro's hands were much larger than his own, and his fingers were thicker than anything he had tried to take before. He reached a hand down, giving his cock a few tugs to take the edge off of the pain. As much as he loved to be spanked, this was a different kind of pain. He still enjoyed it, but that was mainly because of the implications and promises it held. He took deep breaths as the finger was pushed in deeper, to the third knuckle. He winced, clenching on it. Bro sighed, leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly. This seemed to calm the younger, and Bro was able to start stretching him. With increasing success, Dave was dutifully stretched and lubed up.

This was it, the time that Dave was finally going to loose his virginity. Bro had rolled on a condom, more for the ease of penetration than anything else. He used up another good amount of lube on himself, anything to make it easier on his little boy. He kissed him again, using it as a small distraction as he pushed the head into the younger boy. Dave's breath hitched and he whined, loud and heady, into Bro's lips. Bro took the hint and started stroking him again. He waited a few seconds before continuing to push his hips forward, both of their eyes shut. He sunk in, inch by thick inch, until he was finally all the way in. Dave had to pull back from their kiss, breathing fast and hard. Bro cupped his face, using his other hand to support himself above Dave. "My little one, please look at me." Dave's eyes slowly opened, allowing Bro to see the tears welling in them. "Daddy, it hurts..." Dave whispered up at him. Bro nodded and pressed affectionate kisses on various parts of his face, something he knew from experience would calm him. And surely enough, it did. Dave hesitantly started moving his hips, back and forth. Bro didn't move, giving the younger a little bit of time to experiment and see if he liked the feeling. When he got a small moan of approval, he allowed his hips to pump forward and backwards at a slow pace. He was going to pick up the speed in a little bit but wanted the beginning to be slow, to bring the teasing portion of this encounter back.

After about five minutes of this slow pace, Dave was practically glaring up at him. The pain was still there but it definitely had a much more pleasurable feel to it now. Every five or six thrusts, the tip of Bro's thick cock would hit his prostate, making Dave's eyes roll into the back of his head. But at this point, it just wasn't enough. "Daddy..." Dave whined, but didn't wanna go as far as begging. Bro didn't respond with anything but a raise of the eyebrow and a twist of the hips. It sent his cock more directly into Dave's prostate, as if he knew exactly how to hit it but simply chose not to just to torture him. Dave moaned, "Oh, god, Daddy, just fuck me already. Nice and proper, none of this slow shit." Bro smirked, moving with just a little more speed but without going half as deep as he had been going before. "Better, lil' man?" He drawled. Dave whined, wrapping his legs around Bro's waist. It took all of the strength he could muster in his sore legs to pull Bro in all the way. The older moaned softly, the first one of the night. "Come on, Daddy, fuck me now!" Dave purred. That was all it took for Bro's self control to snap. He pried Dave's legs off of him, pushing them up against his chest as his speed took off. He was practically pounding into him, the wet slap of their hips loud enough to echo in their kitchen. They moaned in sync, Dave's mostly being incoherent cries with the word 'Daddy' mixed in. He reached down, moaning his praise as he stroked himself to completion. The cum spurted across his chest, even getting a few lucky drops onto his nipples, all over the shirt he had never taken off. Bro pulled out, the condom getting ripped off quickly. He straddled Dave's chest. "I bet you are hungry, little one." Dave moaned his approval as Bro's cock hit his lips. A few strokes later and the younger's face was covered in steady ropes of cum.

The two of them panted for a few seconds before Bro got an idea. He flashstepped off, dropping the smuppet that had started it all right onto Dave's chest. He listened to the frustrated, and tired, groan of the younger as he went to his room, toting his clothes in hand.


End file.
